A Neville
by Ligeia1987
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un deuil, d'une guérison et d'un apprentissage du bonheur, parce que la vie n'est pas toujours une saloperie et parce que d'un grand mal peut venir un bien plus grand encore...


Auteur : Ligeia1987

Dislamer : A la grande et unique JKR, frappons-nous le poitrail en psalmodiant son nom béni ! Et certains passages de la lettre sont à Nicolas Sirkis (et viennent de « La lettre de métal » parce que je trouvais que ça collait bien à ces perso-là lors d'une énième écoute)

N.B. : il s'agit de ma première fiction après 3 ans presque jour pour jours à sévir sur ce site en tant que revieweuse. Tout commentaire constructif sera donc le bienvenu, tout compliment aussi d'ailleurs.^^

Fond sonore recommandé : « La Lettre de métal » d'Indochine, bien sûr^^

Sinon qu'ajouter si ce n'est : n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez des questions, si vous avez aimé, ou si vous avez des commentaires à faire, je me ferais une joie de les lire et d'y répondre^^

Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

A Neville

Le 19 juillet 2015

Il traversait les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait. Tout de noir vêtu, le visage fermé, le regard fixe, il empruntait un chemin qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant des années : quatrième étage, service de « Pathologie des Sortilèges », salle n°49. Deux lits au fond de la pièce, isolés par de minces rideaux. Ceux des ex-Aurors Alice et Frank Londubat.

Il entra, le haut du corps courbé par une peine trop lourde, dans la chambre blanche et aseptisée de l'hôpital, et lâcha dans un souffle « Grand-mère est morte » avant de s'enfuir en courant, incapable de supporter davantage le regard vide de ses parents.

Le 23 juillet 2015

-Bonjour. Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis maître Florin, notaire de feue Madame votre grand-mère.

-Bonjour

-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. C'est moi qui ai pris la liberté de vous contacter afin de régler les détails relatifs à la succession de Madame Augusta Londubat.

Comme vous le savez, vous étiez son unique famille. Cela fait de vous son légataire universel. Vous héritez donc de sa demeure, de son compte en banque à Gringotts et devenez tuteur des biens de Monsieur et Madame Frank et Alice Londubat, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se rétablissent. Biens dont vous hériterez lors de leur décès, bien entendu.

-Excusez-moi… A quels biens précisément faites-vous allusion ?

-Et bien, au compte en banque ainsi qu'à la propriété du couple Londubat ! Votre grand-mère n'a jamais voulu la vendre... Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit ? Qui sait…

Quoiqu'il en soit, voici les clés des coffres et de la propriété susmentionnés.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien. Par contre, pourriez-vous, avant de partir, signer les actes de succession et ceux relatifs au transfert de tutelle des biens de Monsieur et Madame Londubat ?

Veuillez signer près des croix, je vous prie.

Parfait !

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

-Merci à vous aussi. Au revoir.

30 juillet 2015

Il ne cessait de manipuler encore et encore les clés de ce qui avait été son foyer pendant sa première année d'existence, ne sachant jamais s'il devait ou non s'y rendre.

Il s'était tant de fois imaginé cette maison. Le papier peint de sa chambre devait être ocre avec des lions rouges dessinés au pochoir, comme toute chambre de futur Gryffondor ! A moins qu'elle ne soit bleue roi, avec un mobilier clair et des étoiles fluorescentes fixées avec amour par ses parents pour veiller sur son sommeil ? Ou peut-être des couleurs pastelles et beaucoup de jouets et de peluches à câliner et à faire tomber de son berceau juste pour le plaisir de garder sa maman pour lui quelques instants de plus…

Il avait beau convoquer ses souvenirs, rien ne venait.

Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était de ne pas connaître le sourire de sa mère et de son père. La seule image qu'il avait d'eux était de vieux clichés datant de Poudlard, qu'il n'osait demander à sa grand-mère de lui montrer de crainte de la voir fondre en larmes.

Et là, enfin ! Après tant d'années de vide, il avait la possibilité de répondre à ses questions ! De trouver, peut-être, ces photographies qui attesteraient enfin qu'ils avaient été une famille heureuse et unie ! Et pourtant… Il n'osait pas… Il avait peur que cet espoir insensé ne soit brisé, comme tant d'autres… Et s'il ne trouvait rien de plus qu'une ruine poussiéreuse et vide ?

Mais l'instant suivant, il se reprenait, se disait que, peut-être, il pourrait encore trouver et sauver quelques misérables reliques avec lesquelles il pourrait s'inventer une enfance en arc-en-ciel... Une enfance où sa mère le reconnaîtrait quand elle le regarderait. Où son père lui aurait appris à jouer au Quidditch. Où il aurait pu agir comme un petit con plein de suffisance et sûr de lui, parce qu'il se serait su soutenu et aimé par ses parents ! Une autre enfance que celle, grise et terne, qui avait été la sienne, en tant que victime collatérale de la guerre. Constamment comparé au souvenir d'un père parfait en tout : Auror populaire et courageux, père et époux dévoué, fils aimant. Ce n'est pas comme si l'enfant rondouillard et timide qu'il était pouvait soutenir la comparaison…

Et cela durait depuis des jours et des jours.

20 août 2015

Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, il envoie valser ses hésitations et ses idées noires par la fenêtre.

Il transplana et atterrit en face d'une petite maison d'un étage, d'aspect assez défraîchie, entourée de vieux chênes. Les murs, autrefois blancs, étaient devenus gris de crasse et de poussière, la peinture des volets était écaillée et la porte de bois était fendue.

Prenant son souffle, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, faisant danser la poussière dans les rayons du soleil. La première chose qu'il vit fut un vestibule donnant directement dans ce qui avait dû être une salle de séjour, avant que les mangemorts n'attaquent la maison. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, tentant de la reconstituer mentalement à partir de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer à travers les rayons de lumières que laissaient filtrer les volets endommagés. Il allait passer à une autre partie de la maison quand, au pied de la cheminée, un éclat attira son attention.

Il s'agissait d'un cadre endommagé, où on pouvait encore voir la photographie d'un jeune couple : la femme avait un visage rond, un regard franc, une chevelure châtain lui arrivant aux épaules et tenait le bras d'un homme au regard pétillant et avec une fossette creusée sur la joue droite. Il tenait un bébé joufflu riant et épanoui.

Contemplant le cliché, Neville ne put s'empêcher de laisser une fossette creuser sa joue droite : sa famille avait l'air heureuse.

Après un laps de temps impossible à définir, il se releva, enfouit le cliché contre son cœur et partit explorer l'étage.

Arrivé au palier, il prit la porte de droite : il y découvrit une salle-de-bain en piteux état, peinte dans des tons qui avaient dû être blanc ou blanc cassé dans une autre vie. Il découvrit, près de la baignoire, ce qui avait dû être un panier à jouets et où trônait fièrement un canard en plastique qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire couiner avant de quitter la pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte en face de la salle-de-bain et vit une grande chambre illuminée par une immense fenêtre aux volets pourris et semblant en parfait état- peut-être un sort de conservation ?- on y sentait une odeur fraîche de sous-bois en fleurs, le lit était pour deux personnes et sur la coiffeuse trônaient encore divers produits de beauté ainsi qu'une photo de mariage : la chambre de ses parents. De chaque côté du lit, était une photo de Neville bébé et d'Alice et Frank. Sur la table de nuit de sa mère se trouvaient même encore un sachet de Ballongomme du Bullard, ainsi qu'un livre intitulé « Milles herbes et champignons magiques » de Phyllida Augirolle, une véritable bible en matière de Botanique. Retenant un pouffement, Neville comprit pourquoi sa grand-mère n'avait jamais rien tenté pour le détourner de sa passion des plantes, en dépit du peu de prestige et de débouchés qu'une telle carrière offrait.

Dans la table de nuit de son père, il trouva une raison de pleurer : des dizaines de photos encore et encore de lui, Neville, des échographies, d'Alice, de ses grands-parents, d'eux trois réunis, tous arborant un immense sourire en dépit de la guerre qui, pourtant, faisait rage.

Mais la visite n'était pas encore finie. Inspirant un grand coup, ravalant ses larmes, Neville se leva et parti inspecter la dernière pièce du palier. On pouvait encore deviner un « N » et un « L », peints à même la porte dans des couleurs chatoyantes. Et chatoyante la chambre de Neville l'était. Encore plus belle que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves d'enfants. Des petits meubles en bois, débordant de jouets et de peluches, des murs dont la couleur changeait en fonction de la luminosité, les murs couverts de photos de lui en train de marcher, de manger de la confiture à même le pot, de jouer avec un chien - Grands dieux ! Ils avaient eu un chien ! - de feuilleter un livre d'image, de son père en train de le faire sauter dans les airs, de sa mère lui faisant manger sa panade,... Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ! Les genoux tremblants, il se retint au tiroir entrouvert d'une petite commode. Tiroir qui chuta sous son poids. Se retrouvant agenouillé par terre, il regarda l'intérieur de ce tiroir et vit une lettre portant la mention « A Neville ». Les mains tremblantes, il décacheta la lettre et commença à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie.

« Le 20 juillet 1981

Mon fils,

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Je te regarde apprendre à marcher avec ta mère. Tu viens encore de tomber sur ton derrière mais, contrairement à Harry, tu le prends avec le sourire. Je voudrais tant te rejoindre, ma vie, mais je dois d'abord finir ce message qui, je l'espère, restera clos.

Comme tu l'apprendras, le monde sorcier traverse une guerre sans précédent et ta mère et moi sommes très impliqués dans ce combat, non pas simplement en tant qu'Aurors, mais parce que nous souhaitons pour toi, mon fils, un monde meilleur et juste où tu pourras marcher sans craindre une attaque de mangemorts, où tu n'auras pas à souiller tes mains de sang, ou à devenir adulte à un âge trop tendre.

Je t'écris car nous avons déjà échappé par trois fois à Vol… Tu-Sauras-Qui (décidément, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à me défaire de la peur que ce nom m'inspire) et je crains fort qu'il ne s'en prenne à nous une quatrième fois. J'ai tenté de convaincre ta mère de vous mettre à l'abri mais elle ne veut rien entendre, disant que deux combattants d'élite ne seront pas de trop pour stopper les mangemorts.

Alors je t'écris ceci en souvenir de moi, car c'est tout ce qui te restera de moi, de nous, qui t'aimons tant, si nous n'en revenons pas.

Sache, mon fils, que je t'aime au-delà de mes forces, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es ma plus grande fierté, peu m'importe ce que tu seras . Tu pourrais être cracmol ou Président du Magenmagot, voire Ministre de la Magie, tu seras toujours ma plus grande joie, celui pour qui je ferai mon devoir de père, de citoyen et d'Auror sans fléchir et sans regrets. Si tu dois garder une image de ton père, que ce soit celle-là, je t'en prie, ne l'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas ! Je te demanderai juste de me remplacer auprès de maman, de veiller sur elle comme je ne pourrai plus le faire. Elle est acariâtre, bougonne et exigeante mais sache que, même si elle le montre mal, elle tient à toi plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Sache, en tout cas, que je pense à toi à chaque instant. Cela peut sembler ridicule écrit comme cela dans notre salon, mais quand je suis sur le champ de bataille, ou au QG de l'Ordre, je ne pense jamais qu'à toi et à ton grand sourire. C'est de vouloir te serrer dans mes bras encore et encore qui me fait tenir.

Voilà, je crois que l'essentiel est dit.

Je vais devoir te laisser maintenant, mon fils devenu homme.

Je t'embrasse aussi fort qu'un père peut embrasser son fils. »

23 août 2020

Il traversait les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait. Mais depuis un jour de juillet 2015, il empruntait la tête haute, le regard fier, le sourire éclatant, ce chemin tant de fois parcouru depuis des années : un salut de la tête à la sorcière d'accueil du hall de Sainte-Mangouste, ascenseur, quatrième étage, section "Pathologie des sortilèges », salle n°49, les deux lits du fonds. Ceux des ex-Aurors, Alice et Frank Londubat.

Il entra, irradiant de bonheur, dans cette pièce qui avait si longtemps hanté ses cauchemars, la lettre de son père toujours contre son cœur, prit ses parents dans ses bras et lâcha dans un sourire:

« Papa, maman, je vais me marier ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux ! Je vous aime tellement ! Je vais demander au chef de service si je peux vous l'amener la semaine prochaine. Elle s'appelle Hannah Abbot, elle était à Poufsouffle à Poudlard ! »

Avant d'éclater d'un rire heureux, comme il le faisait si souvent depuis 5 ans.

Fin


End file.
